Gosip
by Kaname Mizutani
Summary: Hinata memang gadis yang pemalu, tapi sebenarnya dia suka mengetahui rahasia orang lain. Hei, tukang cari rahasia sama tukang gosip kan beda? menurutmu? Daripada ribut, sebenarnya rahasia apakah yang akan Uzumaki Naruto bagikan kepada Hinata? /"Hinata,Chotto Matte! Kumohon jangan pergi dulu, aku akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia," ucap Naruto/"Rahasia?/CUP/Kyaa...Na-Naruto-kun!"


** p**

**_Naruto _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_This Story_**** ©It's Mine**

**_Warning: Typo(s), Abal, OoC, AU_****, ****_DLDR,Jelek, No bashing Chara, dll._**

**I Present… for all NHLs…**

**ANaruHina Fanfiction****_…_**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_…_**

**_…._**

Hamparan awan senja terlihat merekah, dengan balutan warna-warni alam serasa menambah ke elokkan sore itu. Warna-warna alam terlihat berpadu, membuat rona-rona senja makin indah. Oranye berbaur dengan kemerah-merahan, berusaha mengalahkan warna birunya langit yang sempat menjadi raja langit siang tadi. Dengan perlahan, matahari nampak kembali ke peraduannya. Menjanjikan pada para makhluk hidup untuk kembali menerangi bumi di siang hari.

Guguran daun yang telah menguning pun berjatuhan di sepanjang jalanan Konoha, sebagian tertiup angin dan melambung ke udara. Pepohonan bergoyang mengikuti irama alam, menambah elok suasana di sore hari itu.

Terrdengar pula suara canda tawa terdengar di pinggir jalanan Konoha.

Tawa _ngakak _itu disebabkan dari dua orang gadis yang sedang dengan asyiknya bergosip tentang berbagai macam hal. Mereka adalah Ino dan Sakura.

"Kyaa... kautahu Ino dan setelah Sasu-_kun_ mengantarku pulang dia mengecupku." Kata Sakura dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Heh. Kau senang terlihat senang sekali ya, Jidat." gerutu Ino, sebagai sahabat diasangat bahagia jika Sakura senang, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan perasaan sendiri.

Karena asyik mengobrol mereka tak menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka datang seorang gadis manis yang bernama, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata akhirnya menyapa merekadan sekalian bergabung dengan Ino dan Sakura.

" -_san_, Sakura-_san_." sapa Hinata.

"Eh,Hinata." Mereka terkejut karena kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan, apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, seperti biasa Hinata. Tentang Rahasia." jawab Ino.

"Rahasia!" mata Hinata pun menjadi berbinar-binar.

Memang _bukan_ hal biasa bagi seorang Hinata ingin mengetahui rahasia orang lain. Tapi, semenjak Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 berakhir semuanya berubah, termasuk dengan sifat Hinata yang kini menjadi lebih berani, tidak pemalu, dan semakin dewasa. Hal itu,membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih ingin tahu dengan berbagai hal termasuk dengan berbagi rahasia dengan sahabat, atau sekadar menggosip. Walau begitu, Hinata tidak separah Ino yang dijuluki ratu gosip Konoha dia hanya ingin tahu saja.  
"Memangnya rahasia tentang apa Ino_-san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Tapi janji ya jangan bilang siapapun." kata Sakura.

"H-hai."

"Begini Hinata, kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan dengan Sasuke lagi. Dan sekarang aku mencoba mencari lelaki yang bisa memahamiku dan bersedia bersama ku." jelas Ino.

"Jadi siapa dia Ino/Ino-san?" tanya Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Well, dia adalah... Sai-kun" jawab Ino.

"Hah, Sai. Kok kau bisa menyukai orang sepertinya sih, Ino." tanya Sakura.

" aku memiliki alasan tersendiri yang membuatku menyukainya. Jadi aku tidak akan bilang pada kalian. Week." sahut Ino sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Tepat setelah Ino bercerita, datanglah kelompok laki-laki, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Melihat Naruto datang menuju kearah mereka. Narutoyang melihat Hinata diantara para gadis pun mempercepat jalannya.

"Hei, Hinata." sapa Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_."

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata merasa dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Dia lalu pamit pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Ino-_san_,Sakura-_san_. Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Eh, Hinata mengapa terburu-buru? Pasti karena ada Naru-," ucapan Ino terpotong karena Sakura memukul punggungnya.

"Sst...Pig, jangan bicara seperti itu. Lihatlah Hinata!" bisik Sakura pada Ino.

Mereka melihat Hinata yang sangat terburu-buru sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Baiklah Hinata. Tapi, besok datanglah kembali. Oke! Aku tak mau kau ketinggalan berita-berita dan rahasia-rahasia penting." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matapada gadis indigo tersebut, seperti biasanya hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Baiklah Ino-_san_. Jaa, Minna."

"Jaa."

Naruto yang melihat Hinata pergi sangat ingin mengejarnya gadis itu, tetapi Naruto merasa tidak enak jika belum menyapa para sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei! Sakura-_chan_, Ino." sapanya.

"Eh,Naruto? Baru pulang dari berlatih, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Yosh! Ngomong-ngomong kalian tadi menggosip ya! Ah, tapi aneh. Hinata tak mungkin ikut menggosip bersama kalian kan?"

"Dasar, sok tahu kau Naruto! Asal kau tahu ya! Hinata memang tidak suka menggosip, dia hanya err... gimana ngomongnya... di-dia hanya cenderung suka berbagi rahasia! Yah rahasia." jelas Sakura agak tergagap, bagaimanapun dia tidak mau menjelek-jelek kan nama Hinata didepan orang yang disukai Hinata, kan?

"Rahasia?" tanya Narutodengan kening agak mengerut.

"Iya, rahasia. Dia paling antusias jika bicara mengenai rahasia orang lain, memang kenapa Naruto?" tanya Ino.

**_WUUSSH…_**

"HEI NARUTOOO! JAWAB KAMIII..." Ino dan Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena Naruto kabur tiba-tiba.

Sasuke dan Sai yang melihat para gadis menjerit terkaget-kaget, walau begitu mereka tetap memasang wajah datar mereka. Dasar.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Etto... Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto bertanya tentang Hinata pada kami tapi setelah dia mendengar penjelasan kami, dia malah seenaknya ! menyebalkan." Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura hanya menyeringai, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan teman _dobe_-nya pada Hinata nanti.

"Um, mungkin Naruto-_san_ ingin segera mandi. Dia kan bau sekali." ujar Sai asal yang mendapat sambutan deathglare dari Sasuke danSakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sai dengan wajah innocent.

"Oh... Sai-_kun_." Ino yang melihat Sai tiba-tiba saja merona.

"Hai, Ino! kenapa wajahmu merah seperti apel busuk?" Ucap Sai blak-blak-an walau begitu gadis yang ditanya hanya merona.

"Su-sudahlah, Sai-_kun_."

"Hn. Baiklah."

* * *

Naruto sudah menyusuri jalan Konoha, niatnya sih ingin mencari Hinata. Tapi, gadis itu malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Sejak Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4, Hinata sudah sangat banyak membantunya. Dia membuat Naruto tersadar saat Obito mencekoki-nya dengan kalimat-kalimat palsu yang menjanjikan, selain itu gadis itu juga mengingatkannya kembali pada jalan ninjanya... jalan ninja mereka.  
Tapi kali ini Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan setiap lelaki berambut pirang itu melihat Hinata, dirinya merasakandetak jantungnya akan berpacu lebih cepat, pipinya juga terasa panas. Sebuah reaksi wajar yang selalu menghantui orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Yah, Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan reaksi itu akibat seorang gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, Hyuuga Hinata.

Diaingin sekali mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hinata, tetapi dia takut jika perasaan gadis itu telah berubah. Tapi, hei! Naruto jika kau belum mencoba kau tak akan tahu hasilnya bukan, pikirnya. Si Pirang itupun akhirnya berencana mengungkapkan rahasianya tentang perasaannya ini pada Hinata.

"Tunggu, rahasia? Ah tentu saja." seperti mendapat ilham entah dari mana, Narutopun bersemangat mencari Hinata kembali.

* * *

Gadis itu masih terus berjalan, dia bingung ingin pergi kemana. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berbicara dengan Ino dan Sakura tapi Naruto malah datang. Bicara soal Naruto, Hinata tak akan pernah melupakan pemuda itu, tentang gayanya, senyumnya dan semangat apinya yang selalu berkobar dan tak pernah ketika badai menerpa.

Mengingat tentang Naruto membuat otak si gadis Indigo itu mengingat impiannya, yaitu berjalan bersama Naruto dan bergenggaman tangan dengannya. Walau begitu Hinata adalah seorang pemalu yang artinya dia masih terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, walau kini dia sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang Sebenarnya tadi Hinata tidak bermaksud menghindari Naruto, hanya saja dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dia berjalan kearah jalan didekat apartemen milik Naruto. Bahkan gadis pemilik mata byakugan itu tak sadar bahwa di depannya ada seorang lelaki yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.

**_BRUUK_**…

"_I-Ittai_," rintih Hinata. Dia mendongak keatas guna menemukan siapa yang di tabraknya.

"Hei, Hinata," Naruto yang melihat Hinata tergeletak(?) mengulurkan tangannyauntuk menolong gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?Aku baik-baik s-saja. _Arigatou_," ucap Hinata disertai senyum manisnya sehingga membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya sejenak.

Sebenarnya akibat rasa malu yang berlebihan Hinata hendak pergi namun tangannya ditarik lembutoleh seseorang, Naruto. Membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun, doushite_?" Hinata akhirnya membebaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto, entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat canggung. Perlahan kakinya mundur merasa ingin kabur.

"Hinata,_Chotto Matte!_ Kumohon jangan pergi dulu, aku akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia," ucap Naruto berbisik di akhir kalimat, pipinya juga terlihat memerah. Perlahan Naruto memposisikan tangan kanannya disamping mulutnya,seolah-olah meyakinkan tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar apapun yangdisampaikannya kecuali Hinata.

"Rahasia?"kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu merasa tertarik, dia pun mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Hei Hinata, bisakah kau lebih dekat aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu,"bisik Naruto makin lirih.

"I-Iya."perlahan namun pasti Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, bersiap mendengarkan rahasia Naruto. Tanpa Hinata ketahui bukannya bicara, Naruto malah mengecup bibir Hinata pelan.

"**_CUP"_**

"Kyaa...Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata yang di kecup lembut oleh Naruto pun merasa tidak menyangka Naruto malah menciumnya. Kini, wajah gadis itubenar-benar memerah sempurna, tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menutupi bibirnya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Hinata rasanya ingin menangis saja,mengapa Naruto mengecupnya? Lelaki itu seolah mempermainkannya, memberikan harapan palsu kepadanya.  
Hinata merasa benar-benar ingin lari sekarang, dia bahkan sudah melangkahkan kakinya jika tidak ada kedua lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, menahan seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Ja-Jangan pergi, Hinata. Aku mohon." bisik Naruto ketelinga Hinata dengan suara parau.

Hinata yang tadinya berontak dalam pelukan Naruto, kini perlahan terdiam menanti lanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Hinata. Aku benar-benar menyanyangimu. Egoiskah jika aku hanya ingin kamu jadi milikku?" tanya Naruto dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"Naruto-_kun_. K-kau tidak egois," jawab Hinata. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dalam.

_'Akhirnya aku punya kekuatan_,' sorak Hinatadalam hati.

"Kau tidak egois, Naruto-_kun_. Aku malah merasa dirikulah yang egois. Aku selalu canggung ketika berdekatan denganmu, Aku juga merasa tak pantas berjalan bersamamu apalagi menggenggam tanganmu, disampingmu."jelas Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku juga merasa sama denganmu, mungkin inilah penyebabnya kita jadi tidak dekat satu sama lain karena seperti katamu tadi, kita terlalu canggung sehingga kita selalu berjauhan. Tapi kini aku sadar Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, mencoba mengingat apa kebiasaanmu dan kesukaanmu, tapi semakin lama aku mengamatimu aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," wajah Hinata terasa lebih panas lagi dari yang tadi.

Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto punmembingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya membuat gadis itu menatappadanya. Seketika pandangannya melembut menatap Hinata, seolah-olah gadis ituadalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, aku... ," belum sempatmenyelesaikan perkataannya, kata-kata lain menginterupsi Hinata.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku rasa aku tidak _jatuh cinta_ padamu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mengecup dahi Hinata pelan, "Jadi... Maukah kau menerima rahasia ku ini Hinata, oh tapi kali ini kau boleh membocorkannya pada orang-orang! Supaya mereka tahu jika kau adalah milikku! **_Hinataku!"_** ujar Naruto semangat.

Dengan lemas, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Naruto-_kun_, karena a-aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tahu itu Hinata, aku tahu," sahut Naruto selagi menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan menghadiahkan gadisnya kecupan manis di bibirnya.

Ya,karena kini Hyuuga Hinata adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto dan tidak ada yang boleh menyangkalnya, kecuali jika masih ada yang tidak sayang nyawa, hahaha.  
**_  
_**

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Hola… **Kana-chan** balik dengan fic gaje ini. Sebenarnya sih ini fic lama yang ada di draft… dan buat seseorang yang habis lulus ujian tahun lalu. Fu-chan. Yaaah, jadinya maaf aja kalo jelek. Tapi-tapi walau begitu, saya Cuma mau bilang…

**_Mind to read and review ?_** ^.^


End file.
